Test fixtures and methods for analyzing and testing the suspension of a motor vehicle can vary from the use of sensors on the motor vehicle suspension during actual driving of the vehicle to complex platforms that allow for a motor vehicle to be placed thereon. Heretofore test fixtures have used dummy road surfaces to simulate a road surface which the motor vehicle rides on with vibrations applied to the motor vehicle and/or a component of the motor vehicle. Such test fixtures increase the complexity of the testing and may or may not apply vibration to an underside of a component to be tested as would occur during normal driving. In addition, such test fixtures typically require a special dummy chassis supported by a plurality of actuators and thus do not use actual vehicle components that would properly simulate real vehicle suspension movement with factory alignment settings. In the alternative, test fixtures that allow for an entire motor vehicle to be placed thereon are complex and costly. As such, an improved test fixture and method that affords for the rotation of a wheel component and/or application of vibration to a vehicle sub-frame while using actual vehicle components would be desirable.